ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire on Small Research Station
You find the source of the distress call, a small research station. It appears a small laboratory fire got out of control and is threatening to destroy the station. Their fire suppression system is not responding. # Send your crew in a shuttle to help put out the fire. #* You send your crew into the station. Unfortunately as soon as they enter the fire breaches the station's fuel cell containment. You quickly try to dock and retrieve your crew but not before an unfortunate soul is lost in the inferno. #** You lose 1''' random crew member and receive a '''low amount of scrap. #*** Clone Bay: With a new-found respect for flames, your crewmember's clone stumbles out of the Clone Bay. #* Your crew valiantly keeps the fire at bay long enough to allow some of the scientists to escape, but it appears to be a losing battle. Before long you order the retreat. The few scientists they were able to save are distraught but grateful. You'll drop them off at the next station. #** You receive a high amount of scrap. # Dock and try to rescue the survivors. #* You locate the highest concentration of life forms and bring the ship alongside the station. Before you can begin to offload the survivors a huge blast splits the station apart. Your ship is thrown away and some debris pierces your hull. You watch helplessly as the last of the survivors are consumed in the collapse of the station. #** Your ship takes 4''' hull damage, '''1 damage to a random system, and you receive a low amount of scrap. #* You pull up alongside the station and cut through their hull. You are able to rescue a few survivors but many more are lost. One of the survivors offers to join your crew and you offload the rest on a nearby station. #** You receive a low amount of scrap and 1''' random crew member named '''Dr. Jones. # Leave. #* You coldly shut off communications and prepare to leave. Your crew seems upset but you assure them that nothing could have been done. #** Nothing happens. # #* Your Rock soldier tears through the airlock directly into the fire. You've never seen someone that large move that fast. It disperses as much fire suppressant as possible into the heart of the blaze and eventually the fires start to die down. #*# Contact the survivors. #*#* With most of the fire under control, the scientists are able to help secure the station. They offer you their sincere gratitude and a generous reward. #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and an augmentation. # #* You send the repair drone in and it methodically puts out the fires. Once it has made some progress, the rest of your crew helps to secure the station. #*# Contact the survivors. #*#* They offer you their sincere gratitude; the station would have surely been destroyed without your assistance. They transfer a small reward and an additional drone schematic. #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and a drone. Trivia This event is called "DISTRESS_STATION_FIRE" in the datafiles. Category:Crew Risk Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk